Blind Eternities
by Boxedstraycat
Summary: The multiverse is vast, several planes exist without the knowledge of each other, few are able to travel through the aether that conects them, what happens when our favorite pervert meets one of those few? Not the best at summaries, reviews are appreciated. M cause its Highschool DxD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD nor Magic the Gathering, just doing this for fun and because this absurd idea has been lingering in my damned mind for quite a while.

 **Blind eternities.**

 **Introduction**

 **From the** **æther** **with love.**

'Consciousness awakening' these were the first words that ran across my mind, as for… wait… what is this?! Several images come across my eyes, or wait a second… do I even have eyes? It seems I do but they are not displaying this images… they come when my vision goes dark… what is this… so odd, I don't recall being able to form these sort of images, all my previous drive was to consume… destroy… oh, now I remember, a group of puny mortals tried taking me down, I guess they succeeded as I am no longer surrounded by nothing but emptiness, but why am I able to have coherent thoughts, as in, I feel like there's more to life than consuming all, and leave nothing but crystal formations in my wake.

Must have been that human was it, or elf… damn puny little thingies, you all look the same. The one conjuring those spells and actually doing some damage to me or my brethren… the one that used himself as a conduit… that must be it! We must have fused into some sort of hybrid, must have been a pathetic attempt to gain control of my body, I no longer feel like I am what I was… but I'm not the pathetic attempt of a planeswalker that he was…

'HEY!' Oh, there he is, you know you must be quite pathetic when a mindless creature has more willpower than you right? The ghastly image of the thingy that tried to control me starts fading away, his last noticeable features where that of a scowl as he, I assume was a he vanished forever… well, I'd rather be lonely in this place, rather than having a lousy partner… now… what to do…

(Scene Break)

Meanwhile, in Japan in the city of Kuoh, a young couple receive with great joy, their firstborn, Akito Hyodou, a successful restaurant owner, and her wife Sakura Hyodou, his childhood sweetheart.

"It has your eyes" said woman spoke to his husband while gazing lovingly at the product of their love, while said man just smiled at the sight of the most valuable treasures he had, the last year has been a blessing after those rocky 5 years, but with the revival of his father's now, his, restaurant everything was improving greatly, now he had a son! A son! Words were not enough to describe the joy he felt inside, now he was able to fulfill what he promised to himself and his wife, that no matter what, he would support his son no matter what path he decided to follow on life.

(Scene Break)

The first five years were filled with joy but pretty much uneventful for the Hyodou family, little Issei, as he was named, was full of energy, always wandering around, and much to his mother's chagrin, had the tendency to disappear as soon as she turned her eyes away from him. That was, until he met Shidou Irina, his first friend, and partner in crime, unfortunately when they were both seven, the Shidou family moved to Europe, leaving a couple of heartbroken kids, that promised to meet each other no matter what. Now Issei, or Ise, as the people in the neighborhood started calling him, didn't realize his best friend was a girl until two weeks before her departure, when in one of his family's visit to the Shidou household he saw her wearing a dress. A nervous Irina asked him what he thought to what the simple minded yet kind kid answered that she looked really cute and he'd like seeing her wearing dresses every day, something the young girl took as a marriage proposal.

(Scene Break)

"It's no fair! Why she had to go!" cried a young Issei, as he ran, sadly in his despair he didn't notice the slope and fell right down to the river; sadly no one was around, and the poor kid struggled fruitlessly as he didn't learn how to swim, as he lost consciousness, all he could think was of his only friend.

"Guh!" Issei groaned as he woke up, his body all wet, but strangely he found himself back over the grass, he looked around and found he was still alone… until he saw a strange being staring right back at him, a featureless face, that looked like a bony mask, with several black jagged plates around him and four bisecting arms, curiously enough, he had a ghost like appearance as he wasn't there.

Issei's eyes widened in awe, he wanted to say something, but instead he managed to spit some water he'd swallowed, after coughing the rest of the water out, he was no longer able to see the strange apparition, instead he felt someone poking him on his left shoulder.

"You almost drown there" a voice said, Issei turned around to see the source of the voice, it was a kid, his age, pale skin, a little sickly in appearance, with bright blue eyes and black short hair, the only strange thing where the two jagged translucent plates floating above his shoulders.

"You! You were…" Issei stuttered.

"So you saw me?"

"That awesome giant thing!... Of course I did!" Issei answered with an enthusiasm not fit of someone who; a few minutes ago; almost drowned.

"Interesting… you should be more careful" the other kid droned "If I didn't pass around, you would have died"

"Thanks for saving me! My name is Issei! You will be my new friend!" he hugged the strange kid.

"Friend?" the creature disguised as a child asked.

"Uhn!"

"What is a friend?" the question made Issei facefault.

"You don't know what a friend is?" Issei asked curiously, the creature nodded "A friend is someone you can share things and play hero with! My father told me it is like a sibling from a different family!" the enthusiasm in his voice was evident.

"Then I don't have one" he answered with the same monotone voice, Issei's face dropped in sadness, but In an instant, the light returned to his features.

"I will be your first friend! What is your name?"

"I don't have one?" he answered, more like questioned to himself.

"But everyone has a name! Your mommy and your daddy should have given you a name!"

"I don't have mommy or daddy"

Issei was really sad for his new friend, how was it possible for someone not to have a name, even giants had to have mommies and daddies right?

"Then we have to name you!"

"…" the creature was about to answer when Issei's parents appeared, with worry all drawn over their features, scolding their son, before they noticed his wet clothes, Issei answered how the kid next to him saved him from drowning and how he became his new friend, of course his parents didn't believe the giant part, even though the kid was a bit strange.

"Thanks for helping my son…"

Awkward silence

"I don't have a name…"

That phrase alone triggered Sakura's motherly instincts on the kid, and after a little convincing (read frying pan pint negotiations) from her part, Issei's dad accepted the child into the Hyodou household. And soon he became part of the happy family they were.

(Scene Break)

Years passed, and both kids grew together, almost inseparable, with Ise being pretty much the leader of the duo, with Takeshi following him in his antics, because as he used to say, It was more fun than watching TV and someone had to get him out of trouble, especially after meeting that weird old man in the park.

Fortunately for the Hyoudous, Issei's fascination with boobs, while became quite strong, thanks to a little enforcing done by his mother and Takeshi (Issei still can't understand why he chose such name) he was able to keep it in line.

To everyone it seemed like a regular family, but Issei knew better, with the years he learned about Takeshi's true self, and with it learned about the Multiverse, and slowly but steady he started learning magic with his brother's guidance.

Mana, he soon learned, it was the magical energy that powered spells, and that it came from the land; as Takeshi said, so in a way, he had to learn how to gather it in order to cast spells; that was when Issei was just nine years old.

"Mana comes in five different colors" Takeshi explained.

"I know, White, Green, Blue, Red and Black, you have told me that about a hundred times" a 15 year old Issei complained. "I still don't know why you bother with teaching me this… I mean, I am grateful for it, and I know the basics, and hell I can even cast simple spells but, unlike you… I'm just a simple human" He noticed the frown on his brother's face. "I don't…"

"You have potential" Takeshi interrupted "You may not know it… but you do… and not only with magic, there's something inside you… no idea what it is… but it is powerful… Humans are truly interesting creatures, one of the most common beings in almost every plane…"

"Here we go again…" Issei sighed as it started ranting about humans and praising them. "Not to interrupt your praises upon my kind… but why did you took me away from my favorite show… you do know I don't like being interrupted while it's on air"

"Your mahou shoujo anime can wait…" droned in response, while the thin line he had as mouth curled upwards in a bad attempt to smile, strangely enough the plates on his shoulders rose, as a way to extend his smile. 'Am I the only one that can notice the damn things' Issei thought in exasperation "Today my brother… we are going to find your real affinity for mana.

Now it was Issei's turn to smile. "Hell… It is about damn time… after the show! I can still reach the second half of Miracle Levia Tan!"

'Humans are interesting creatures indeed' were his thoughts as the young Hyodou stormed out of the room.

 **Authors Note:**

As I said before, this was an Idea I got in my mind for some time, gotta blame the concussions I got on rugby, and the energy drinks I have been using at work.

Now, all constructive criticism is appreciated, English is not my native language so any help to improve is accepted. If you want to flame, you can either go and grab it and stuck it where the sun don't shine, or actually go ahead and post it… I doubt it can be as toxic as some game communities or some sore Starcraft II losers.

Decided to edit the name, to a Japanese one, because I wasn't really satisfied with the reason I gave, nor the name. Also took advantage to correct some parts, as the scene breaks were necessary, and I have to thank Richard Fern the Dragonmaster for making me notice that. Again thanks man.

That being said, any suggestions to improve are widely appreciated.

Thanks for your time.

Yours truly…

My name is next to the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD nor Magic the Gathering, otherwise I would have been rich by now, I would be a better writer and most importantly, It that Betrays would have been reedited on this current edition.**

 **Chapter II**

 **It all started with a date**

It was supposed to be an easy mission, find the kid, trick him to go with her on a date, and then kill him; even though the last part seemed strange,as Azazel was interested in studying the Sacred Gear users, not murdering them in cold blood. But orders were orders and as strange as it was this change, she would obey; after all she owed Azazel so much… but then why was so hard trying to murder the human named Hyodou Issei?

She studied him for over a couple weeks, didn't see much of a remarkable individual, very perverted on a side. But unlike his two companions, he refrained from peeping into the girls locker rooms; he even tricked his own friends into getting beat up by the kendo team. She had to admit, under that average-joe look, the kid had some cunning in him, earning some points on her favor that were pretty much lost when she found out (read his friends asked him practically screaming in public) about his particular tastes in porn. She was perverted, she had to admit to herself, she was a Fallen Angel and the reason she fell years ago was lust.

There was also his so-called brother; seriously, how could they be called brothers? Adopted maybe, but they were completely opposites. While her target was a bit perverted, average on height and looks, he was full of energy and life, his eyes wandering never still… and his brother, taller at 6 feet tall, had the appearance of a slow person. With hardened facial features, and very unexpressive; however he did seem to use his hands a lot when talking as a way of compensating the lack of facial expressions. His skin was a rare ashen and sickly color, and big yellow eyes that seemed to stared deep down your soul; yet the kid; Takeshi; oozed power probably he wasn't able to conceal it due to lack of knowledge in concealing or his power itself (somehow she doubted that). But the power itself, it was something she never felt, hard to put it into words, if something… it felt ancient, empty, and hungry… If she was going to take the kid down, it had to be whenever his brother was out of reach, leaving that, the times he was at school or hanging out with his two perverted companions.

And that's how she formed this plan, she would observe him from afar and would wait until he crossed the bridge he used to go home along his brother, then she would confess. Under the disguise of Amano Yuuma, and set up a date. That should leave her alone with him enough time to enact her plan, and maybe; just maybe have some fun herself, that fun being toying with Issei long enough to actually having him give her a real reason to kill him.

But then, nothing went as she expected, the kid… Ise as he asked to be called, seemed to know what he was actually doing; or was pretty good at improvising… both things actually good. They started at the Ice Cream Parlor and he ordered the special for both of them. During their time there, they talked about their daily life, in her case a bit of half-truths and lies; and he learned a bit more about him, yes he was a pervert. She could feel his gaze when a few drops of melted ice cream dropped on her cleavage, making poor Ise blush like crazy, opportunity she used to tease him… she expected him to deny and turn his gaze. But Ise actually admitted by saying "how do you not expect me to look at a such gorgeous woman like you!" then realizing what he said out loud, right at that moment, her orders started getting a bit harder.

"If you want you can clean this for me" she said in her most seductive voice while pressing her arms below her breasts, clamping them together, she could not help but giggling at her date's nonsense sputtering and blushing… she had to admit it, he looked cute.

"A-a-a as much as I-I'd like to" Issei manage to say, actually catching her off guard "That would be improper, and people are watching" his tone was a bit shy, but then his embarrassed face had a teasing smirk on his face "unless you are an exhibitionist Yuuma-chan?"

Now it was her turn to sputter…

"Oh… Innocent Yuuma-chan is actually a closet pervert that likes to be seen… oh the agony!" Ise lamented to himself in an extremely dramatic pose, and then he looked at her and both started laughing real hard… she hated her mission already.

Shortly after leaving the Parlor date she felt the presence of a devil's familiar, in a girl that gave Ise a leaflet; a devil's summoning circle perhaps, however she felt relieved when after walking a few blocks, Issei tossed it into a trash can. Now she could enjoy her date at ease.

As time passed on their date, her mission was becoming harder to accomplish at, Ise… no, her boyfriend was a bit perverted but under those average looks. He had a weird sense of humor that allowed him to rebuke several of her teasing attempts, making her try even harder, he was a gentleman, a perverted one but a gentleman nonetheless, quite caring. Trying to enjoy himself but paying attention to her so she could enjoy the date as much… not even more than him. The silver bracelet he bought her at the jewelry was proof of that; and most of all, he had a way to make her feel warm and safe… she could get used to that, scratch killing him. Ise would make a huge asset to the Fallen Angels side if the rumor of him having the Boosted Gear were true; and that way she could have him all to herself.

Now it was about to end, as the final place of their date, she chose to go the park; the sun was setting, it was the best end for their date; she did not want to do it; she would convince him to join them, if not… she just didn't want that to happen.

"Ne… Ise… c-can I tell you something?" an extremely conflicted Yuuma asked him.

"What is it Yuuma-chan, you can tell me anything" Ise responded with a caring smile, frowning at her conflicted expression, his face dropping down a bit, and his features saddening.

"I… enjoyed the date a lot…" she started but Issei interrupted her.

"But it was actually a challenge you were forced to do by your friends am I right?" his face softened, the caring smile never leaving his face, but his sadness was evident. She looked at him too shocked to continue. "I know my fame as a pervert is not as bad as those two… but it is still pretty bad, so the only times I have been asked it has been like this… it's ok, I don't hold it against you, after all. It's not every day you get such a beautiful woman having a date with you… and man that did sound cheesy" he laughed a bit, she did too. "Hope you enjoyed yourself and…"

"It's not that!" she shouted back interrupting him and surprising him. "It's just… that, it's not like that… what… what would happen if I told you I wasn't actually human?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Well with your…"

"It's not time for jokes!" she yelled "I'll show you" and then a blinding light enveloped her for a few seconds, revealing a more mature looking Yuuma, with a very revealing outfit, and to black feathered wings behind her, a few feet above him.

Issei looked at her in awe, but put himself on guard, remembering his training, or more like try not to die sessions with his brother; still concealing his power. The threat level was low, so he would not need to summon Ddraig or any devastating spells, but he really hoped he would not have any need for them at all.

"Yuuma-chan?"

"It's Raynare… a-and I'm a fallen angel Ise-kun" she looked at him softly, she didn't show any surprise at is guard, it was natural afterall "I was sent to observe you" she continued in a soft tone, her expression turning a bit sour "and then kill you". She noticed Ise was about to interrupt her, but she motioned him to be silent " I enjoyed my date, I really did… and I don't want to do it Ise-kun… you are the first person that has worried that much for me"

"But why? Why kill me?" he tried to sound as shocked as he could, yet he was failing. Fortunately Raynare didn't seem to notice.

"I don't know!" she yelled "I was supposed to just observe you, as you were a potential Sacred Gear holder, but then… orders changed so fast, I was to kill you today… but I-I just can't do it… you are my first real boyfriend" she closed the distance in a flash and hugged him, pressing his face against her breasts "But… If… if you join our side I can prevent that to happen!" she smiled "What do you say Ise!" She gave him a pleading look.

"I'm sorry but I can't" in that moment, her world went down "I can't join anyone's side"

"Why!" she demanded, in a mix of rage and sadness, her embrace weakened and Issei got free, showing his Sacred gear, the Boosted gear; and if it wasn't enough, she felt enormous power concentrating in the area, around him to be more exact. What was he!? Her body trembled in fear and she wouldn't be lying if she felt a bit aroused.

"I will tell you… not here though" he looked uneasy, her fear turned into confusion as she descended to the ground "We are being observed" he closed the gap between them, she heard him mutter something in some sort of arcane language and they were no longer in the park…

Meanwhile, in an old looking building, a young red haired princess looked outside the window with a saddened expression.

"He never summoned us Akeno…"

"I know" her companion answered her softly, her expression turned sour "You should have used another method Rias…" she chided "Now someone is dead because of it!"

"Don't you think I don't know that!" she raised her voice "I didn't expect things to go this way… now what am I going to do Akeno… how am I going to get rid of him! And how am I going to…" she sobbed lightly.

Akeno looked at her king and embraced her. "Rias… you are too used to things go the way you want to, so much it costed the life of one of our kouhais… however what's done is done… I would have loved to spoil him a bit" she said sadly.

"I… I would have loved it too" she sniffed "like a little idiot brother" she gave a sad laugh "I should have looked for another alternative… I-I'll inform Sona of his death and to tell his parents"

"I'll do it Rias… you should rest a bit… and please, next time, think things more thoroughly, especially if it involves someone else's life… we love you Rias, we owe our lives to you… but I can't say we approved your approach on this…"

"I know Akeno… I… I have to rest… and thanks for telling me what I need to hear"

Her Queen smiled at her, not exiting before giving her a loving hug "What is family for?" both devils smiled before Akeno left the room. She felt sorry for Rias, she had a crush on the poor kid, and when she figured he had potential she got so desperate to get him that she didn't plan properly. Even after realizing he was being observed by the Fallen, even more he used them to get him under her command. If she was right she would have broken free from that accursed engagement and would have a little servant she could spoil and fill with affection; or that was what she told her, her best friend and confidant.

Now her desperation and lack of planning got him killed, it pained to see her King like that, but she needed to know what Akeno had to say, and that's why she chided her; she too was saddened by the sudden death of her kouhai. While she did not know him all that well personally, she apparently was one of the few people that saw the good side that was below that perverted mantle.

Shaking away those thoughts she went into the Student Council's room to give the President the bad news. She knocked softly on the door…

 **AN: For those few following the story, sorry for taking too long to update, but well besides me being a bit lazy in nature, work, college and Christmas have gotten me a bit busy, and being honest I had to think a good way to get into the main plot I have planned, which will be developing from the next chapter on.**

 **To the people who gave me some criticism on my reviews, I really appreciate that, since you guys made me realize some things I may have not included or thought thoroughly, however those issues have been dealt with.**

 **This is a corrected version of chapter 2, as someone wa kind enough to let me know my mistake in the excessive use of semicolons.**

 **Richard Fern the Dragonmaster** **:** **Thanks for the feedback man.**

 **KisaragiKei** **: I'm glad you are enjoying the story, and yes I agree. While I don't dislike Rias as a character, I find her way of recruiting Issei, well pretty terrible.**

 **Thanks for reading this story, and your criticism is always appreciated.**

 **Next chapter will be uploaded either today or tomorrow most likely as I'm still working on some parts that I'm not quite satisfied with.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD nor Magic the Gathering, otherwise I would have been rich by now. I do this for fun, cause I love Highschool DxD and also cause I have certain obsession with some otherworldly creatures from the MTG Multiverse, ask my Golgari Ramp Deck and my Jeskai deck (WIP).**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **Richard Fern the Dragonmaster:** **Thanks for the feedback man.**

 **KisaragiKei: I'm glad you are enjoying the story, and yes I agree. While I don't dislike Rias, I find her way of recruiting Issei pretty terrible. Plus I think she's too naïve.**

 **Chapter III**

 **Sow the wind, reap the whirlwind.**

The Hyodou residence was really quiet in the afternoon, both parents had gone out to celebrate Issei's first date, and possibly, his first girlfriend. Poor Ise was mortified when he realized how little faith their parents had in their son. In their eyes, Takeshi, who had pretty much the look of a slow, stoic delinquent, had more chances of going out with someone. Of course their parents already knew, that Takeshi tried going out with a few girls in the past, yet all the girls he dated were not interesting enough for him.

Issei did hate his brother's fortune, and did blame it on his unusual look. But when he stated that he preferred women with a more mature mindset, and that he didn't feel ready. He could not help have even more respect for the man that was training him in the mystical arts, and in not dying easily. Both even got several tips from his perverted father, when it became dating older women; and a frying pan in the head from the Hyodou matriarch.

The only one remaining was one Takeshi Hyodou, who was in his room, listening different sorts of music, while laying down on his bed, and watching the sun set through the window.

'It does remind me of those times, as much as I remmber' Takeshi thought as he hummed the melody of the Hungarian Dance. 'Now that I think about it, all those event that lead me here are extremely confusing… what was I doing before? What was my purpose? What am I doing now?' he wondered.

"Is this the beginning of what people call an existential crisis?" he wondered to himself aloud, the music of the background being the only answer he would get at the time. "Well I guess I have time to figure… things have been boring even after Issei decided to train on his own… it's not like I let him die, people doesn't die after losing a limb most of the time… and I did fix him up…" he started to talk to himself with an annoyed tone.

Before he was able to get into deeper thoughts, his short musing was interrupted by the sound of the phone. He ignored it the first time, as well as the second. It was probably one of those telemarketers his mother complained about, but when it started ringing again. He decided to get up, answer and get over with it.

"Sorry we are not interested in whatever…"

"This is the President of the Student Council of Kuoh Academy, Shitori Souna" a soft voice on the other side of the line interrupted him. "Is this the Hyodou residence?"

"Yes... This is Hyodou Takeshi speaking"

"Hyodou-san, are any of your parents at home?"

"No, is something the matter?"

"It's concerning your brother…" he heard her sigh deeply "I'm afraid your brother was killed an hour ago"

"How?" The lack of emotion on the answer surprised Souna, according to the files, both brothers while not related by blood were quite close. And as such she expected a more emotional response. Still she had a duty to do, and later reprimand Rias for her poor planning.

"He died in a car accident, I'm sorry for…"

"Really? As far as I knew Issei still needs one more year to have his driver's license"

"He was hit by a car, I'm sorry if…"

"And the culprit? Was he apprehended?"

"It seems that the driver ran away, I'm really…"

"Is this a joke?"

"I'm afraid…"

"Look Shitori-san" the edge and malice in his voice surprised Sona, and instilled a sense of dread deep within her. "If this the idea of a joke… it's a very bad one, I know my brother is fine, he called me thirty minutes ago… so I know he is fine, unless you were planning something against him out of spite…"

Souna wanted to answer, to refute the accusations, but this time it was one of those few situations in which she had couldn't respond. Normally all those situations involved her older sister and were out of embarrassment. But now it was dread, even though she was far away from the Hyodou residence, her instincts were screaming at her to run.

Both Rias and herself had an interest on both brothers since they entered school, while both heiresses new that Issei was a potential sacred gear holder, and maybe something more; and thus had a dispute to see who was going to recruit the boy. One that Rias won, especially since she was able to convince Souna; that Issei could help her with her current situation, plus, he found the boy cute.

Takeshi had been a whole different issue. No known signature to them fit him quite right, but it was powerful. Souna let Issei being claimed by Rias on the condition she would claim Takeshi as her own. During the first two months she tried to convince him, either by her own or by sending a member of her peerage inviting him to join the Student Council. He declined several times, and when they became more insistent, they would find themselves either talking alone, or ending in the wrong classroom, each mishap becoming more embarrassing than the previous one.

It was enough to generate caution from both Devil princesses, but the fact that whatever technique he was using was harmless, yet left the message that he was not interested in whatever they could offer. Saying that she got the short end of the stick was quite an understatement right now.

"On Monday, lunch we will have a **_nice talk_** _,_ concerning THIS" and with that he hung the phone.

Souna was grateful she had been sitting the whole time, as her legs were shaking. Killing intent basically oozed from the phone, something like that shouldn't be able to happen!

"Kaichou are you…"

"Tsubaki… get me Rias, now!" she demanded, with a voice that left no room for questioning.

If Rias thought that the day couldn't get any worse, she was gravely mistaken; she still was shaken from the loss of her kouhai thanks to her rash actions and poor planning. She even got scolded by Akeno, her own queen! Not that she wasn't wrong, but with her parents constantly pressuring her into marrying that swine that was Riser Phenex, she was getting more desperate.

Then Tsubaki came with a scowl on her face, requesting; no; practically demanding her to go see Souna in that very moment. From what she could gather from the Sitri Queen was, that apparently Issei had not died. Much to her joy, but that didn't explain the expression on her friend's Queen. Was he reincarnated into an Angel? Would he seek vengeance if he found out about her plan? At the mere thought of it, Rias felt her hopes and heart sink at the same time. 'No matter' she thought, preparing herself mentally to whatever lecture Souna was going to give her. 'I caused this… better dealing with this earlier than later. And if he IS alive, I'm going definitely to make it up to him… and hopefully convince him to join me' she smiled a little.

She quietly entered the Student Council's room, with Tsubaki behind her. She found Sone sitting behind her usual desk, with an expression between anger and was it fear? Now she was worried. Souna was known for her calm demeanor even in harsh circumstances.

"Tsubaki, leave us alone… please". She said, and Tsubaki left without saying a word from the room. "Are you sure Hyoudo Issei died on his date today?"

"I'm sure, Koneko reported she saw the moment Issei was killed… apparently taking his attacker down with him. I know Koneko, she would never lie to me" she defended Koneko, and thus herself as well.

"I know how much you care for your servants Rias, but is that true? Is there any way she could have been deceived?"

"No! I mean, it would be real hard to do so, you know what Koneko actually is… her senses are quite sharp… why do you ask? Is it true that Issei-kun is really alive? Isn't that good news?"

Now Souna sighed in exasperation "It seems that your poorly planned scheme to get him into your peerage" Rias flinched. "Didn't work and he is very alive; when I called to his parents" Souna shuddered "who, unfortunately weren't home… I had the… pleasure of speaking with his brother"

"The one you tried to recruit at the beginning of the year? That kept dodging your attempts?" she couldn't resist the opportunity to tease her old friend and rival. She frowned however when the only reaction she got from her was not her usual dismissal, but a scowl.

"Not now… as I was saying, apparently Issei contacted him thirty minutes after the time you told me he was killed, and from the way he expressed himself, he accused me of trying to get his brother killed out of spite" if that very accusation wasn't enough to shock Rias, the anger directed at her from her childhood friend was more than enough.

"Your actions!" Souna was practically seethin in rage "May have cost me the reputation I have been working so hard in this place! You know how he misdirected my peerage every time I tried to get him to join me… didn't the mere thought that those two were aware of their abilities and the Supernatural world even cross through that thick head of yours! Now they both have a reason to seek retribution against us!"

"But you didn't have anything to do!" Rias yelled back "There's no reason"

"Then you will come to the Student Council when he comes" Souna interrupted her "And you will explain everything you did to him"

"I will apologize to Issei-kun and explain everything to him at that moment"

"Not to Issei… Takeshi"

"Why? He's not the one that was in danger!" Rias responded in confusion.

"Rias…" the previous anger that she felt at her was completely gone, her voice gone soft and trembling. "I have the feeling that you may have provoked something that is far from our control… I will explain myself better tomorrow, now I just want to go to rest… but before I leave, I'll tell you this: I'm your friend and as such I can understand your current problem with your family. I want to help you in any way I can, believe me, I do… but this is something you have to deal on your own. Don't worry, no matter what happens I will help you in finding a way to free you from Riser" she offered a faint smile, before getting up from her seat and disappearing via magic circle.

"Thanks Souna" replied Rias softly before doing the same.

'Is this so hard to believe? Issei couldn't help but sigh at his girlfriend's astonished expression 'I mean… she just told me most of mythological pantheons do exist, so why it is hard to believe there are other planes?'

'People tend to do that when they face the unknown to them Partner'

'Ah… woke up already Ddraig?'

'Indeed Partner… I have to say those travels of yours can be quite exhausting for me at times'

'Yeah… sorry about that… but you know I have to train myself… can't rely on him all the time'

'Indeed partner… but I'll leave you be, your girlfriend seems to be upset at something'

"Ise… Ise!" a pouting Raynare called him back to reality, as the boy in mention seemed to be lost on thoughts, ignoring her questions.

"Sorry Ray-chan, sorry for phasing out"

"Mou! Just for that you will have to take me on another date!" she blushed, while still pouting, causing Issei to blush as well. He had to admit, she looked really cute while pouting. "By the way, you never told me where we are… it is just beautiful!" her eyes were basically glowing as she looked her surroundings. They were in the middle of a meadow, the sun reflecting on the lake's surface. It gave her a sense of inner peace, that not even those strange creatures in the air were enough to break it.

"Oh this place… to be honest, I never bothered to find out its name" Raynare facefaulted while Issei scratched the back of his head, smiling nervously. "I found it by accident, while testing this power I got, never bothered moving outside this meadow. Since the first time I came here was to take a break from my brother's training, collapsed exhausted and after that I just kept coming here after most training sessions with that asshole of a brother" Issei mumbled the last part, so Raynare was barely able to hear it.

"Ise-kun… about your brother, what is he? I doubt he's human"

"He isn't… to be honest I don't know what he is, hell I doubt he knows what he is…" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I don't know how to say it, but… have you seen those things on his shoulders?"

"Those pointy things?"

"Yup! Those"

"What's with them?"

"Well… you see, there's usually four of them… but sometimes, there's one or two missing, and at that time his personality changes a bit, he gets even more weird… and before you ask me how… trust me, you don't want to know"

"I see… well Ise, I think it's time we should go back" Issei nodded. "Don't forget, this Saturday you will have to take me on a date again… boyfriend" she beamed at him while hugging him. 'I need to ask Azazel-sama about this change of orders… something is not right here'.

And the same as they arrived, they departed.

"Tadaima" Issei announced as he entered home with a satisfied and tired smile. It had been an eventful day for him, but he could not deny he felt happy. His personal life was improving! He could not wait to introduce his girlfriend to Matsuda and Motohama. How envious they would be, he could already see their faces!

"So how was your date otouto"

"Really great! I will introduce her to you this Saturday!" Takeshi was taken aback by Issei's cheerful demeanor. Honestly he expected to see him sulking or complaining about someone trying to attack him. While naïve and somewhat stupid, Issei was by no means weak, he knew that, he saw his progress during his training. They both had to yet to find something that could be a threat for them, aside from each other.

"You know… you should try getting a girlfriend too aniki, staying home all day watching Mexican Telenovelas is not good for you, get a hobby too… the universe is too damn beautiful for you to staying indoors and doing nothing!"

Takeshi gave the equivalent of a smile "I will try otouto, I will try, but know let's go rest. We got school tomorrow and I have the feeling it's going to be a very long day"

"You're right… by the way, where's otou-san and okaa-san?"

"Still celebrating, they will probably return tomorrow…I heard otou-san was going to call in sick"

"Oh… that sounds nice, still, hurts a bit to know how little faith they had in me…"

"Well, your porn stash and those S&M posters you have in your room don't help you at all…" he said in a singsong voice.

"SHUT UP!"

 **Here's the third chapter of the story. Thank you for your reviews and criticism, it's highly appreciated. With this chapter, it has ended the introduction part of the story, and will start moving onto the main plot. I do apologize for the delay on the update, but this month has been quite eventful.**

 **Again thank you for reading this story, and criticism is always appreciated. I do this for fun and also as a way of improving my English.**


End file.
